


Sun Burns and Sherbet

by MitsukiTheMarauder



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiTheMarauder/pseuds/MitsukiTheMarauder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'This is why you have to wear sunscreen when you can't find your jacket, Sun.  Your best bro ends up sitting on your ass and rubbing lube up and down your back,' Neptune chided."</p><p>Series of Summer time drabbles because I'm in denial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sun's Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this series since last summer. Why? Because I can't focus on one fic at a time. ✌  
> Also: These chapters are hella short. Just warning ya.

     Sun felt his skin burn and his eyes sting with tears as Neptune rubbed his hands across the expanse of his back.  He whined in discomfort and Neptune chuckled, his hands pausing.  
  
     "Relax, Sun, this is going to be a lot harder if you don't," he purred, a laugh still lilting in his voice.

     Sun huffed, attempting to relax anyway.  For a second both of Neptune's hands disappeared from his skin, and he could hear the squirt of liquid.  Sun bit his lip, unsure if he could trust Neptune with this.  
  
     When he felt Neptune's hands, now covered in Aloe Vera, rub up and down his back Sun swore he could have moaned.  
  
     "This is why you have to wear sunscreen when you can't find your jacket, Sun.  Your best bro ends up sitting on your ass and rubbing lube up and down your back," Neptune chided.  
  
     "Shut up man, that better not be lube," Sun mumbled **.  
**


	2. Blue Sherbet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He had to accept the situation. That was what friends did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot just how sappy this one got. Whoopsies.

     The boardwalk in Vale at this time of year was one of the things Sun looked forward to the most.  It was warm, there were shops to cool off in, and the most important thing of all, the most romantic setting _ever_. Especially during the sunset.  Score one for Sun.  
  
     He was bouncing.  Sun was going to ask Blake out.  If she said yes, it would be the best start ever.  If she said no, well, that could be thought about later.  
  
     Neptune walked beside him, shaking his head and chuckling, "Dude, you have to relax.  She's going to notice."  
  
     "Nah, if she does she'll just think... Okay, yeah. Can't a guy be excited?  It's going to be awesome," Sun, had he been paying attention, would have seen the flash of sadness in his friend's eyes.  
  
     Neptune and Sun spent the day checking out cheap shops and watching the sailboats go by on the water.  They had, more than once, illegally fed a couple seagulls before running off at Neptune's insistence.  Sun rolled his eyes every time, knowing the cops weren't going to come after them for feeding the wildlife.  
  
     Around seven, Sun ran off to get Blake.  Neptune wished him luck before continuing to browse a small knick knack display in front of a shop.  
  
     When Sun found Blake, she seemed to be in casual conversation with Yang.  He had halfway raised his hand to catch their attention before slowly lowering it.  He felt his stomach fall as they kissed.  It was nothing big, just a small peck.  But the damage was done.  Sun saw the smiles spread on their faces, the blushes on their cheeks, and he closed his eyes.  He shook his head.  He had to accept the situation.  That was what friends did.  
  
     As he passed the two girls, he nodded politely, not being able to form words through his closed up throat.  Sun pushed through the crowd, finding himself on the end of a pier, a lot like the ones he and Neptune had fed seagulls from.  He sat down at the end and dangled his legs above the water.  Sun's head leaned against the solid wood post next to him.  
  
     Sun felt the desperate tug of tears, but held them back.  He would not lose himself because two of his friends were happily together.  Sun took a shaky breath and calmed himself. **  
**  
A pair of leather buckled boots came up beside him.  Sun sighed,"Hey, Neptune."  
  
     "Hey buddy.  Mind if I sit with you?"  Sun shook his head.  Neptune slowly sat down and scooted towards Sun. He held out something to him.  
  
     "Here, I got you banana.  Mango too, but you don't have to eat that," Sun looked down at the sherbert and back up to Neptune before taking the cup gratefully.  Neptune smiled and handed him a plastic spoon.    
  
     "I personally got all the blue flavors," Neptune explained nonchalantly.  Sun knew Neptune understood, and he was grateful because suddenly the thought of Neptune getting each specific blue sherbet was hilarious.  He laughed loudly and called Neptune a nerd through a mouth full of banana flavored ice cream.  
  
     As the sun set, Sun realized he would be fine.  There would be another tomorrow, and a day after that.  Even if it got hard, Neptune would be there to help him out.  Sun watched the sunset, took another spoonful of his treat, and enjoyed himself.    
  
     Neptune did the same, the only difference being that his Sun hadn't set yet.


	3. Neptune's Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sun could barely contain a snicker as Neptune embarrassingly stood there in his dumb swimsuit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't fucking believe school is starting again I can't even do this. Also: don't worry, next chapter actually has a decent word count.  
> (Warning: quick mention of cancer)

     "The one day we go to the beach you decide to go out and get your everything burned," Sun grumbled, looking Neptune's burnt body up and down, "skin cancer is a thing you know."  
  
     Neptune attempted to shield his chest by crossing his arms but hissed in pain as his skin made contact.  Sun grabbed the large bottle of aloe and nodded towards the speedo Neptune had worn yesterday.  
  
     "Boxers off, speedo on.  Have to get your thighs," Sun grinned.  Neptune's face lit up even through his burn. He snapped for Sun to look away, but did as he was told.  Sun could barely contain a snicker as Neptune embarrassingly stood there in his dumb swimsuit.  
  
     "Don't be an asshole, I look hot when I'm not a tomato," Neptune huffed.

     "Sure you do," Sun laughed as he lathered his hands in aloe, ready to make Neptune's sun burn a living hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight me on the fact Neptune wouldn't wear a speedo.
> 
> Shout out to the people who left kudos, this was the first fic I've posted for awhile so I'm happy to get a response from the people who read!! :,)


	4. Beached Monkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sun uncomfortably squirmed in the sand, but managed to hold his ground. The poor excuse of a leaf that was his castle's flag waved proudly. The crumbling castle's small deformed sea shells created an unbreakable barrier between him and the enemy. _Water_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so proud of myself with that chapter title. Holy shit. it took five seconds to think up and I'm so proud.
> 
> But, as I promised, longer drabble than before. Actually the longest one so far, since I had a lot more time to work on it (and the fact I didn't post over the weekend). Now that I think about it these do kind of go in chronological order, so it could be more than just drabbles slapped together? I don't know.
> 
> EDIT: NEPTUNE'S AFRAID OF WATER NOW AND I HATE THE FACT THAT THIS IS INACCURATE BECAUSE I PUT SO MUCH TIME INTO THESE LITTLE SHITS.

     "I don't do water."  
  
     "Suuun," Neptune whined as he stood in front of Sun's sad sand castle.  He was soaking wet, pouting, and wearing almost blindingly red swim trunks, "You promised, man."  
  
     Sun uncomfortably squirmed in the sand, but managed to hold his ground. The poor excuse of a leaf that was his castle's flag waved proudly. The crumbling castle's small deformed sea shells created an unbreakable barrier between him and the enemy. _Water_.  
  
     "I didn't say anything like that."  
  
     "Yeah you did.  You said, 'Neptune, if you promise not to wear your swimming underwear, I'll go in the ocean with you' and here I am, wearing swim trunks," Neptune gave a smug look as he held out his hands in a way that screamed ‘I’m right you’re wrong’.  
  
     Sun gave Neptune a sour look, trying to think of an excuse, "...Are you wearing anything under your trunks?"  
  
     "No, who wears two swimsuit bottoms?"  
  
     "Ha!  You're still technically wearing swimming underwear.  I don't have to go in the water."  
  
     "That is so not what you meant.  Why are you so against it?"  
  
     Sun stayed silent before letting out a barely audible mumble, knowing full well Neptune couldn't hear him.  
  
     "What?"  
  
     "I..." Sun sighed, "I can't swim."  
  
     Neptune stopped and sighed, deep in thought. Neptune’s mouth opened, then closed then opened again before his mouth settled into a frown.  It took a solid ten seconds for Neptune to finally come up with a response.

  
     "Why don't I teach you?"  He asked.  Sun looked uninterestedly up at Neptune's proud grin.  
  
     "No."  
  
     Neptune's air of confidence faltered,"What? Why not?"  
  
     "I've heard of how you guys teach people to swim," Sun glared at him, daring the other to get closer.  
  
     "I... don't follow," Neptune's eyebrows scrunched together.  
  
     "You like, throw people in water and hope they figure it out," Sun looked a bit less confident that that was actually what humans did.  
  
     Neptune rolled his eyes, "Do you actually think I would do that to you?"  
  
     "Maybe.  You've been trying to get back at me 'cause of that food fight thing,"  Sun pursed his lips and crossed his arms firmly over his chest.  
  
     "I promise not to throw you in, alright?" Neptune chuckled.  He held out his hand, a silent offer of trust.  
  
     Sun's resolve began to fade as Neptune's hand stayed out in front of him.  He sighed and huffily took his hand.  He stood up and swayed uneasily side to side.  
  
     Neptune held out his other hand, wiggling his fingers to entice his friend.  Sun looked at it and shook his head.  Neptune gave a charming smile while Sun glared.  Finally, he slapped his hand down onto Neptune's. Sun avoided his gaze, his face burning with regret and embarrassment. Neptune held his hands gingerly and tugged Sun along, taking one step backwards at a time, "There you go, buddy."

  
     Sun slowly walked around his sand pile and followed. He felt himself shaking lightly, the thought of the vast ocean and drowning overwhelming his thoughts.   _How does it feel to not breathe?_ The question was on playback in Sun’s mind.

 

     "I'm here, don't be afraid, man.  I won't hurt you," Sun looked up at the sound Neptune's voice.  He nodded and tried not to look totally pathetic. Some hunter he was.

     Suddenly, before Sun knew it, they were at the water's edge.  What the hell were they doing there?  His throat felt dry.  Neptune took another step back, bringing Sun into the surf.  Another step, and another, and another until Sun felt everything from his waist down was submerged; Until Neptune was the only thing keeping him grounded while his mind was weighed down and soggy as if _it_ was in the water too.

     Sun hadn't realized he'd been clutching Neptune's wrists until he saw Neptune wince through his smile.  He blinked and looked down.  Sun had let go immediately, but even through the water he could see where his nubs of fingernails had dug into his skin.  He looked up to see Neptune in deep thought, eyebrows scrunching together like they always did when he was thinking something through. He blinked and looked at Sun, giving him a smile.

     Neptune laughed and patted his shoulder, "Why don't we just let you get used to the water this time around, bud?"

     "Y-Yeah," Sun gave a hesitant laugh.  That was fine with him.

     "One day I'll teach you to swim, though," Neptune squeezed his shoulder and his smile was so genuine Sun almost believed him.

 **  
**      Like hell he was ever stepping foot in open water again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: I wear two swimsuit bottoms. It's almost like wearing regular clothes. In water.
> 
> I'll hopefully have another chapter out before my school starts! who knows, maybe I'll actually revise my other stories and start posting those too.
> 
> Again, thanks for the kudos and comments. Makes my heart feel good 'n stuff.


	5. Shopping Spree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Neptune felt exasperation slowly start to weigh him down as he looked at Sun, who had a completely unapologetic grin on his face.
> 
> "You're really going to take advantage of this aren't you?"'

     Neptune pinched the bridge of his nose.  Breathing exercises, right. Inhale through the nose, exhale through the mouth.  There was nothing wrong.  Nothing at all.  Except for the fact that his team leader of all people was suggesting that he was going to rob a store.

 

     "Are you sure it's not just... In the room somewhere? Under your bed?" Neptune clenched his fists, trying to calm down.  Sun lazing about in the window sill wasn't exactly helping his mood, either.

 

     "Nope.  I have to get a new one."

     "This is the second time this month, Sun!"  Neptune couldn't contain his contempt, "You'll find it like you did the last time and we'll have to get Sage or Scarlet to return the one you stole."

     "I need it.  I can't have my best bro sitting on my ass and rubbi-"

     "Yeah, yeah I get it.  Holy fucking dust Sun," Neptune wanted to throw the short ass monkey out a window sometimes.  He took a deep breath, "Why don't we just _buy_ you another jacket?"

     "Dude, I can't afford bus fare.  I stowed away on a cargo ship because I couldn't afford _the school's_ transportation," Sun leaned back, giving a laugh and relaxing further into the nook.  

     "That, Sun, is why I said 'we'.  I will help you pay for it," Neptune gritted out.

     Sun sat up, ruffled by the statement, "Hell no! You can't do that.  It's your money, I shouldn't be wastin-"

     "It's either that or no jacket, Sun.  No stealing," Neptune glared at Sun, who leaned forward and delivered a stern stare.  Neptune put his hands on his hips and tapped his foot, the sound of shoe hitting hardwood echoing throughout the small room.

     Sun growled lightly before he deflated and looked away, "fine."

     Neptune nodded, "Good.  Now come on, let's put on some sunscreen and buy you a new jacket."

     After a good half hour of fussing and whining, they were out the door. When they finally got to a decent store with decent prices, the clerk eyed Sun, particularly his tail, suspiciously.  Neptune had an idea why, but Sun seemed about as harmless as a seven-year-old. Neptune glanced over to him.

     He was rubbing his back and other areas where his jacket would usually be and made a face as he pulled back his fingers to look at the oily sunscreen that had been on his skin. Case in point.  Neptune rolled his eyes and grabbed the hand Sun was looking at to pull him towards the jacket section.

     Though, somehow, Sun had managed to pick up headphones, sunglasses, and some new capris by the time they reached it.  Neptune  felt exasperation slowly start to weigh him down as he looked at Sun, who had a completely unapologetic grin on his face.

     "You're really going to take advantage of this aren't you?"

     "I mean I could just ste-"

     "Don't you dare.  I thought you were complaining about taking my money?"  Neptune turned from Sun to the rack of jackets, knowing he'd buy it all for his friend anyway.  He was such a pushover for the ass.

     "Well, you insisted. Plus I'll pay you back," Sun shuffled his feet before rummaging through a different rack of jackets sheepishly.

     Neptune sighed, not turning away from his jacket rack. "Get a basket."

     He felt the wind of Sun zipping to the front of the store to deposit his goods into a cart.

     The rest of their time spent there was going through the racks and racks of clearance jackets. Sun was nixing all the ones Neptune grabbed and Neptune forcefully put back all the ones Sun pulled out. It was a vicious cycle that they were quickly getting used to. It took them at least an hour before they found one both of them liked.  It was black with yellow accents, and considerably softer than Sun's original.  Not to mention it didn't look too far off from what Neptune wore.  At least Sun would finally be on par with his team.  Fashion wise, at least.

     Neptune ushered Sun into a dressing room, bouncing as he waited.  When Sun came out, he wasn't disappointed, either.  It fit him perfectly, even when it wasn't zipped and it's collar screwed up and other things Neptune undoubtedly noticed.

     "So?" Sun turned this way and that, striking poses as he went.  Neptune could just barely keep the word 'cute' out of his head. Barely.

     "You can't even put it on properly," Neptune laughed and beckoned Sun closer.  He straightened the jacket out, fixed the collar, and rolled up his sleeves correctly, "how are you going to wear it every day?"

     "That's why I have you here," Sun grinned.  Neptune's heart swelled, but rolled his eyes.

     "Not going to be there for you always, dumbass," Neptune circled around him and nodded as he went.  It fit Suns curves perfectly.  He'd definitely be hard to miss now.   _Especially_ when stealing.

     "'Course you are! Now come on, I don't want to spend my  entire day in a stuffy department store," Sun shucked the jacket quickly and pulled Neptune to the checkout, where the amount of money being paid just barely fit into Neptune's monthly budget.  He didn't mind, though, seeing as Sun was practically glowing as they exited, new sunglasses askew on his face and jacket in hand.

 **  
**      Neptune definitely did mind, though, when they found Sun's jacket in Scarlet's laundry bin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said I'd post before school started? Yeah. That didn't happen.  
> I didn't want to even look at this train wreck anymore so I just posted it. I'll maybe add on two more chapters then I'll work on other things. Maybe.
> 
> Also: Happy Halloween I'm writing crappy summer-time fanfiction 


	6. Heat of a Summer Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Their feet dangled off the roof of the dorm building. The temperature was thankfully starting to shift slowly from scorching to warm. This didn't warrant a comment from them, though. They were both unusually sullen. What would usually be filled with laughter and jokes was now filled with silence."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this so hard the past week I'm gonna DIE  
> Also: Chapter title may change because I'm just trying to post this right now

     By the time team SSSN got back from their practice mission it was already sunset.  The temperature was stifling.  Sun, despite being used to Vacuo heat, was without shirt and had his cargos rolled up to the thighs, his teammates similarly undressed.  It had been sweltering the entire day, making them all irritable and the Nevermore somehow even harder to kill.

     Sage had fell onto his bed with a heavy thunk and snore.  Scarlet had taken the liberty to have the longest, coldest shower in team SSSN history before following Sage's lead. Sun and Neptune stayed away from their dorm, though, leaving their teammates to rest in relative peace.

     Their feet dangled off the roof of the dorm building.  The temperature was thankfully starting to shift slowly from scorching to warm.  This didn't warrant a comment from them, though.  They were both unusually sullen. What would usually be filled with laughter and jokes was now filled with silence.

     A gentle breeze that had somehow been absent the rest of the day blew past them.  Sun sighed, his eyes tired, knowing, and glued to the scenery of beacon.  Neptune gathered his courage and glanced over to him while re-rolling his sleeves on his button-up and loosening his tie further, just to give his hands something to do.

     "Would you really..."

     Sun balled his fist and felt the stray rocks under it begin to jut into his skin uncomfortably.  He gave a demand masked by a question as response, “Can we not talk about this?”

     "You know you can't jeopardize the mission just to..."  Neptune choked on the words, still surprised at the day’s events. He shut his mouth and shifted his gaze to the many spires of the academy until Sun spoke again.

     "I don't give a damn about the mission if it means losing you," Stormy eyes narrowed and his lips pulled into a snarl at the thought.

     "Sun-"

     "Neptune, I'm serious.  I care about you more than any Grimm, I don't give a flying fuck if it's pivotal to our future.  You're not... You're not allowed to..."

     Sun's anger boiled in his words, restrained mumbles turning into shouts. His face was red and his knuckles were white as he clenched his fist tighter and tighter and tried to calm himself as the storm inside him raged. Sun's voice caught suddenly and there was a moment of silence and realization.  He shakily lifted a hand to his face to hide his tears.  

     As he attempted to hold back the waterworks Neptune wrapped a hesitant arm around him. His heart ached as he looked at his leader.  Sun let out a loud, ugly sob that shook him to the core.  Neptune shushed him tenderly and rubbed circles into his bare shoulder.

     "You nearly broke your neck to block that attack, Sun. You can't be self destructive."

     Sun sniffed and mumbled, "I didn't though. Everyone made it out with barely a scratch. It- It was fine.  Everything was fine."

     Neptune pressed his lips together in a thin line, but didn't say anything.  They could deal with that later. He continued to trace shapes onto Sun's arm.  If Sun noticed the amount of hearts Neptune had mentally embedded into his skin, he didn't mention.

     "I can't deal with out my best friend.  I can't... H-have you dead."

     Sun leaned into Neptune and rested his head on his shoulder. Neptune felt a weak smile form and let some tears slide down his cheeks as well before burying his face into Sun's hair, "Well neither can I."

     They didn't say anything else for awhile, and the oranges, reds and pinks in the sky faded into purples, blacks and blues. It was much cooler now, and their skin pricked with the temperature change.  The breeze had picked up into a harsh wind that made both shiver. Despite their dry eyes, neither moved from the embrace, simply enjoying what was left of each others warmth.

     Sun asked quietly, just barely heard over the wind, "No homo?"

     Neptune laughed and shook his head, "Sorry, you lost your chance.  All homo now."

     Sun chuckled and relaxed, "Damn, alright."

  
     And they left it at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really mad that one of these drabbles was just thrown out of the 'could-be-canon' ring into the 'lol-screw-u' ring with last weeks episode but you know I'm okay :,)
> 
> Next chapter is going to be the last (which I had originally planned to be this one but eh) so I'll be working on other things soon!! Thanks for kudos and comments!


	7. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Neptune was shaking as their lips finally touched, yet Sun was calm and unwavering."

     When Sun and Neptune leaned in, each pair of eyes locked on the other's lips, it had been a long time coming.

     They were outside the dorm building, the hum of crickets and smell of citronella filling their senses.  The projecting TV hummed as it waited on a muted menu screen of the next movie.  Sage and Scarlet had left the title screen on mute while they went to grab refreshments. Their patterned blanket rustled against the grass. The flickering lights of fireflies gave the scene some unintentional atmosphere.

     Nothing had set it off, they had just been joking around when Sun said something about being a great kisser.  Neptune had, naturally, challenged him and Sun had to defend his honor.

     Both knew that wasn't what this was about, though.  They had been suppressing and suppressing their feelings to an almost unhealthy extreme. That is, until it finally burst out that fateful movie night.

     Neptune was shaking as their lips finally touched, yet Sun was calm and unwavering.  His hand roamed from Neptune's cheek to the nape of his neck. Neptune shivered at the contact.  Sun pressed his lips into Neptune's with decision, and Neptune dipped his eyes closed.

     They both sighed contentedly into the kiss.  It stayed like that for a bit, just feeling the other's lips. Neptune was horrified when Sun escalated it, his heart jumping into his throat as Sun bit at his lip.  His teeth were _really_ sharp.  Neptune tensed, and Sun pulled away with wide eyes and a red face.

     "Oh my god, Neptune, I-I'm sorry, man," Sun scooted to the other side of the blanket.  He let out a nervous laugh as he pulled his knees close to his chest, "Definitely proved I'm a great kisser.  Yup.  Great joke, right? Haha, yeah, great joke."

     He glanced over to Neptune's frown and let his fake grin fall, "That's, uh... Not gonna work is it?"

     "I don't want to play it off this time, Sun," Neptune pressed before his voice wavered, "I just wasn't ready for that yet."

     "Oh," Sun said, picking at a piece of grass as he thought.  He furrowed his eyebrows, "What the hell do you mean by 'this time', Nep?"

     "You know exactly what I'm talking about," Neptune gave Sun a stern look, "we've been dancing around this for months, Sun, everyone knows it."

     "I... No," Sun looked away from Neptune to the blade of grass in his fingers, digging his fingernails into it.

     "Why the hell are you like this?" Neptune growled.   His hands balled into fists as he looked at Sun.  Neptune was done with this fucking endless cycle.

     "Like what?" Sun didn't dare look over at his friend as he glared at the stupid blade of grass.

     "So scared of commitment that you won't admit you love me!" Neptune snarled at him and tugged on his hair to keep himself grounded.  It took a second for his face to fall and hand to loosen before he spoke again, "Because... I love you, and- and it's fucking hard sometimes.  I see the way you look at me, how you light up when you notice me... It sounds so damn conceited but... I don't know.  Whatever. Maybe that's just my disillusioned, wishful thinking."

     Sun looked back over to Neptune to see that he was completely blank.  He looked dejected if anything, running his fingers through that electric blue hair.  Neptune's eyes had lost the spark of light that Sun loved.  Sun opened his mouth and closed it. He realized the only thing that could make this right was what he was terrified of.

     "I know.  I'm selfish.  And kind of dumb," Sun coughed and stammered the first few words before stopping.  He took a breath and continued, still hesitant, "I hoped that you wouldn't notice, but you're too smart for that.  You've always been way too smart, man. I was scared I'd ruin the team if I tried to do something.  Then sometimes I couldn't hold back and the entire thing is a goddamn mess now.  I'm... I'm sorry."

     Neptune kept his eyes trained in front of him, the only indication that he had heard was the hand in his hair pausing.

     "Prove it."

     "Excuse me?" Sun looked at him incredulously.

     Neptune, eyes still trained in front of him, explained, "You heard me, prove it. You can say whatever you want and not mean a single damn word of it. Then after tonight we'll go back to acting like nothing ever happened."

     Sun was speechless.  Neptune had never asserted himself like this, not even during battles.  Then again, Sun was more pliable with Grimm and baddies surrounding them at every angle. Sun steeled himself and softened his gaze at Neptune.

     He slowly reached out, steady as before, and turned Neptune's head to look at him.  His dark blue eyes were filled with hope, begging him not to back out this time and damn it, he'd oblige.  Sun tilted his head and went in for a gentle kiss, like before. Only this time there was more meaning, more determination from both parties.

     Neptune wasn't shaking this time. He kissed Sun so firmly that he had to steady himself on his spare hand so he didn't fall backwards.  Neptune migrated one hand to Sun's warm cheek and could almost feel the energy of the star Sun was named after. Sun's tail wrapped around Neptune's arm. Neptune's burning red fingers curled loosely around a fold in the blanket as they got lost in the kiss.  

     Neptune had never understood why everyone described kissing as if it was heaven.  Why people said it made you feel light headed or made your heart flutter. The feeling as if one was floating three feet in the air while still on solid ground was just in movies or books. No, he never understood until now, with his heart beating a mile a minute.  His chest was expanding with what felt like clouds and happiness. Dust, he didn't want to pull away for a second, even if it was for much needed oxygen.

     When Sun nipped his lip again, Neptune gratefully let him in. Their tongues brushed, both tasting of popcorn and whatever soft drinks they had indulged in earlier.  Sun pulled back for a second, not prepared for the taste, before continuing. Both got used to the strange combinations of taste as they escalated. Their tongues tried to shove their way into the other's mouth.  Sun lightly growled and Neptune hummed in response. They after a second or two of this they came to a silent compromise. Sun tackled Neptune onto the grass while Neptune explored the Faunus's sharp teeth with his tongue.

     Sun eventually had to pull away to breathe, resting his forehead on Neptune's. His grin actually hurt it was so big. Despite the deep rising and falling of his chest, Sun let himself talk, "I won't be able to ignore that."

     "I... I believe you." Neptune felt his heart stop. He looked up at Sun with all the stars and lightning bugs up behind him, looking like he fit right in with the light show. He was radiant. The moment could have been straight out of a movie, or a dream, or heaven.

     Sun leaned back down and gave him a gentle kiss, "Neptune, I... I really lo-"

     He was interrupted by the back door of the dorms slamming open. Scarlet had punted it due to both his and Sages arms being full of popcorn, junk food, and drinks. He called out, disturbing the peace of the moment, "We got the..."

     As soon as their eyes landed on their leader on top of their teammate, it got quiet fast.  After a beat Sage let out a soft, amused chuckle.  Sun and Neptune looked like deer in headlights, both of their eyes wide and faces completely red.  Sun scrambled to get off of Neptune, who groaned in embarrassment and let his head fall back onto the grass.

     Scarlet whistled and and walked over to the blanket, letting the goods drop onto the ground.  Sage followed and set his down gently.  It was silent for a moment while Sage and Scarlet sat and adjusted.  Sun coughed uncomfortably and rested his hands on Neptune's, who took it without comment.

     "That's the last time we leave you two alone on movie night," Sage said, taking a bag of popcorn and opening it. Scarlet nodded as he unmuted and pressed play on the movie.  He grabbed a large handful of popcorn from Sage and shoved it into his mouth.

     While the opening credits ran, Neptune made sure to sneak a kiss to Sun's cheek. Scarlet and Sage glanced at each other and rolled their eyes, and they both thought the exact same thing.

  
_About damn time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all! Thanks to everyone who commented and gave kudos, I've really appreciated it and it gave me the confidence to get more deeply involved with my writing.
> 
> My next few projects (also Seamonkeys) will have plot, so I may need the help of a beta! If you're interested you can contact me on my tumblr (grimsparkblue.tumblr.com) via ask or IM. ✌️


End file.
